naruto_fanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuyamata Yamiko
Yuyamata Yamiko, more commonly reffered to as Yuya, is a genin level kunoichi in Team Anko and a childhood friend of Kinoko Uzumaki. Background While in the academy, Yuya was constantly bullied by her classmates for being "weird" and useless as a ninja. This contributed to her already shaky self-confidence and cause her to become very unsure of herself, as well as giving her a hard time trusting other, a trait that she still carries. Over time however, she grew close to Kinoko Uzumaki, a boy in her class. When he first approached her, she was initially hostile towards him since she couldn't trust anyone at the academy. However, her behavior towards him changed after she overheard him lecturring some of his classmates for speaking ill of her and she started to enjoy his presence more and became more relaxed while around him. Noticing this, her instructors later put her and Kinoko on the same team in the hopes of helping her regain her self-confidence. Appearence Yuya is about middle-height for a girl her age. She has blue eyes which are usually covered by a thin string of her long, black hair which she allows to hang down over her forehead protector. Her hair is usually untied and free, since she doesn't care that much about her looks. While in the academy, she usually wore a simple attire consisting of a T-shirt, knee-length shorts and the basic ninja sandals, overall resembling Kinokos current clothing. Since graduating she has started to wear a more advanced attire, consisting of a mesh bodysuit, similar to her teacher Anko Mitarashi, covered by a dark blue thin jacket which is zipped down around her neck, revealing a magatama necklace, similar to the one worn by the Sage of the six Paths. She wears a beige pair o shorts and black ninja sandals, making her overall colouring quite similar to Sasuke Uchiha s first clothing. Personality Yuya is described as easygoing, playful, tomboyish and an overall nice girl. She has a habit of saying "like" in many of her sentences, such as "like what?" and "like yes/no". Despite sharing many traits with her teammate and childhood friend Kinoko Uzumaki, she has shown to have a more split personality and to change her behavior depending on her surroundings. While she can be very talk active while conversating with Kinoko and her teacher, she is shown to be shy and withrawn around others. She also has a hard time making new friend due to her bad experiences in the academy. At occasions, Yuya has also shown to have a cold and almost hostile behavior towards those she don't trust, as shown when Kinoko first made contact with her in the academy or when she interacts with Soshi. Abilities Yuya graduated with the lowest score of all graduating students and thus, is regarded as the weakest point in Team Anko. She has however shown some skills in the area of chakra control, Anko even stating that Yuyas chakra control is higher than her own was when at her age. This can be seen as a great compliment, as Anko was regarded as a genius while she was at Yuyas age. Ninjutsu Though the only actual technique Yuya knows so far is the Summoning Technique, she can be assumed to have at least decent talent for ninjutsu, as all ninjutsu requires chakra control of some kind. Chakra Control During their first actual training session (excluding the bell test), Anko noticed that Yuya has superior chakra control over her two teammates. Putting it to test, Yuya succeded in learning how to climp a tree without the use of her hands, as well as walking on water withing three days. It is shown that Yuya has the best chakra control in the team, as neither Kinoko, nor Soshi succeded in learning these things even within the timespan of a week. Anko has also stated that Yuyas chakra control is better than her own was when she was at Yuyas age, a good compliment since Anko was regarded as a genius while at Yuyas age. Summoning Technique As a gift for succeding in above mentioned tasks, Anko gave Yuya the Snake Contract to further develop her chakra control. Though she has yet to summon any particulary big snake, Anko states that simply being able to summon a real snake at all, should be regarded as a good result given her age. Anko has also speculated that this could be a sign that Yuya has a natural affinity for snakes, similar to Anko herself and her own teacher Orochimaru. Intelligence Though not particulary known for her intellect, Yuya has shown to be at least passable in the understanding of ninjutsu, quickly learning the workings of the Summonig Technique. She was also able to quickly understand Kinoko's plan during their bell test adn easily adjust to her own role in it. Stats